Hole Guys: We're the Dancing Hole Brothers
"Hole Guys: We're the Dancing Hole Brothers" is the third strip of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt in Manga Strip special. Plot The strip starts with Panty, who asks Brief to go to prom with her. Brief is completely flustered by this, stuttering that prom is like a graduate party, and that the boy is supposed to ask the girl, not the other way around. Panty assures that since they're going to crown someone queen at the prom, she must be there. Brief is ecstatic and tells all his friends about his date with Panty. However, one of his friends says that he heard Panty was going to attend prom with a guy named Boxer instead. Brief's friends remind him of their anti-prom get together (which involves their school's lesbians), and tell Brief not to ditch them. They remember last year's anti-prom, in which Stocking showed up, asking if she could join them for the lesbian party. Stocking had sex with the girls, while the geeks taped the whole thing. However, the guys say they want this year's anti-prom to be a guys-only party. Brief states that he is going to join Panty at prom either way, hoping he'll be able to have sex with her after the party. The day of the prom, Panty arrives with his date, Boxer. While stepping on a red carpet supported by several guys, including Brief. Brief soon realises that that was the sole reason why Panty invited him to prom, and says that Panty really is the queen when it comes to being a bitch. Chuck pops out of nowhere, and tells Brief that there is a huge ghost hiding somewhere. He also says that, as a clue, Garterbelt told him that big things come in small packages. Since Boxer obviously has a huge package, Brief automatically thinks he must be the ghost. Brief dramatically stops the party, along his geek fleet, and tells Panty that Boxer is a ghost. However, he soon realises that he is mistaken, and is scared that Panty will kill him and won't love him anymore. Scanty uses the moment of silence to stand up and say they must have caught up with their evil plan. Kneesocks, however, is confused, assuring that they only wanted to attend prom. Scanty is flustered she acted out of force of habit, and proceeds to try and convince the crowd that they had a new ally, an invisible ghost that can't even be touched. Brief apologises to Panty for screwing up, but Panty says it's okay, and proceeds to remove her panties. Panty shoots Backlace towards the demon sisters, making the place explode. Not a second later, Panty says they should hit up an after party, and asks Brief, seductively, to come along with her. Brief is ecstatic once again at the prospect, but soon realises that Panty only invited him, and the other boys, to support the bed in which she was to have sex with Boxer. Trivia *In Japanese, "hole brother" is written as "ana kyōdai", and is also slang for men who have had sex with the same woman. Category:Chapters